Allure
by GasaiKid115
Summary: Many have fallen before Agony's Embrace. One person knows the horror she is capable of and she's the one to end her once and for all. This is my first fic so any reviews are nice and keep it cool. Rated M because its Eve and there's Smut *Warning*


A small girl in a blue dress skipped along the cobblestone road. In her hands was boutique of bright red and pink roses, the pedals dancing in the light breeze. Shauna, the recently turned 16 year old daughter of the wealthy Umbra family. A secluded yet beautiful girl who instead of doing what usual Demacian girls do, who practiced being proper in school or helping their mother at home, and instead read books, collected insects, and even practiced music. Money was not an issue with her father being a wealthy merchant in Demacia and her mother a proud general of the thirty-second legion. Just coming back from the flower shop, Shauna was hoping to surprise her family with the beautiful roses that only grew in the outskirts of Edessa which the flower wouldn't wilt or lose their color. She finally stopped in front of a house made of limestone and granite with beautiful eye catching minerals decorating the walls. Shauna practically jumped up the stairs in excitement and gently knocked on the spruce door.

Silence.

The Demacian girl tilted her head in confusion. Her father should be home and her mother had no patrol at this hour. She pressed her ear against the door but stumbled forward as the door swung open. Catching her footing, Shauna stepped inside, an ominous feeling creeping up on her. A weight started to form in her stomach as she shivered.

"Hello? Mother? Father? Are you home?!" Shauna called out as she looked around. As she turned the hallway, Shauna let out a sigh of relief. The kitchen door was closed but the lights were on with shadows visible under the crack of the door.

"Oh dear. You scared me so much. I thought something was wrong and I wa-"

Shauna opened the door.

The smile faded as the flowers in her hand fell to the floor.

Blood. Blood all over the floor and the walls. And on laying on the floor was...

"Mother! Father! " She screamed in horror.

Shauna ran toward her parents not caring she stepped on the flowers, the petals scattering everywhere. She moved her mother's blood soaked hair and gasped seeing her eyes open in terror the light gone from them. Shauna felt tears roll down her cheeks dripping onto the bloody floor. She moved to her father whose eyes were also wide open with his chest cut open.

"W-who could do such a thing…. M-mother… Father…" Shauna sobbed as she wept her head resting on the corpse of her father.

Thump.

Shauna looked up and her mouth opened in a silent scream. In Front of her was a beautiful horned woman who simply stared into Shauna's eyes. The shadowy figure walked forward as more of the form showed, with blue and purple skin with tendrils of glowing ominous purple. The shadow let out a chuckle as Shauna back away all the way to the wall, tears spilling out like a fountain. Fear took over as the demon flashed her teeth with an evil lustful smile.

"I'll be waiting~" was all it said and disappeared into the walls with a cackle that echoed through the house.

Shauna let out a scream of agony as she cried. Later that day, the Demacian soldiers shows up hearing her. Later that week, Shauna explained what she saw but as ignored by the council thinking it was just shock making her hallucinate. Later that month, Shauna stood in front of her parents grave holding two roses. She placed them down and with a tearful face, swore vengeance to bring honor back to the Umbra family and kill the shadow who slaughtered her parents.

But that was 6 years ago. Shauna died the day her parents were slaughtered. Through rigorous training and travelling, the little innocent girl turned into a demon killing woman.

Vayne. The Night Hunter.

She was dressed in special cloth dyed in dark blue that was enchanted to protect the wearer from projectile and more importantly, black magic. On her legs was armor made of a light weight petricite with designs etched into it. A pink red armor plating protected her neck and shoulders. Adorned on her eyes were a special red goggles, created personally for her in order to see in the dark and detect black magic. But the most important part of her gear was her wrist mounted crossbow. Engineered by a Demacian weapon smith and blessed with an unknown metal from the shadow isle was the legendary demon slayer. Fitted were bolts of pure silver and the weapons was modified with magic keeping it stocked with said bolts. With an auto loader and special firing mechanism, it was a deadly weapon demon or not. Lastly, instead of her usual long hair, she tied it and dyed it blue but let it grow more making it look like a snake.

Vayne let out a sigh and looked up. She shook her head and tried to shake off the memories of the demon. The blood. The bodies. The damned lustful smile. She has slaughtered many demons and monsters but none gave her satisfaction. Nothing will until she finds the killer.

Fortunately, Vayne picked up on a lead on the demon's whereabouts. The village of Revali was many miles away from Demacia but Vayne made the trip and stood in front of the village. The first thing she heard was weeping. It instantly brought back memories of her crying over her parents grave but she shook it off walking forward.

No Turning Back.

Vayne passed by women who wore back clothing with their cries echoing the village. But she pressed on. She learned to co tell her emotions a sadness was a useless one. It only makes a person unfocused and unable to think straight.

She walked to the biggest building to what she assumed was the head of the village.

Stepping inside, Vayne saw an elderly man who wore robes decorated with designs sewed into it. His eyes were sunken of age but filled with light of wisdom.

"The Night Hunter I assume?" the elder whispered.

Vayne simply nodded.

"A woman of few words. I won't bother you with word and I'll jump straight to the point. The demon, or as people call it "Agony's Embrace", attacked us and killed seven men. They all were found in their homes with lacerations, bite marks, scratches, and so much blood. We don't know where it is now but I'm certain it will strike again. Please kill this monster….We are just a humble village and we cannot pay you much…"

Vayne put her hand up and then stared into the old man's eyes.

"I don't care about the money. The demons death will be enough payment. Tell me possible locations of hiding and a map of this place."

The elder let out a sigh of relief and pulled out a scroll from the desk hand it over.

Vayne took it and exited the building. The elder watched as he lit a pipe.

"Good luck Huntress….May The light guide you."

The day turned into night. Vayne, thought she wouldn't show it, was quite annoyed. All locations held no showing of black magic and the villagers she interviewed either were too scared or didn't know anything. She stepped out the village and walked down the gravel path. One last place.

Mikah's Cave.

Vayne activated her goggles and walked in. Her heels silently pressed onto the floor as the Night Hunter looked around, her crossbow on her arm ready to fire. Purple essence flowed around like a smoke cloud. Vayne frowned as the familiar feeling of dread and agony washed over her. Black magic spread along the rocks like an infection with tendrils of shadows swaying like hands trying to grab onto something and drag them to the abyss.

Vayne looked to the right and then watched what looked like a hunched deformed human crawling on the floor. The head turned towards her and let out a blood curdling screech. It tried to crawl towards her but Vayne simply fired three bolts in quick succession. The shadow let out a distorted scream of pain as the bolts struck its body burning into its skin. Vayne walked forward and placed her heel on the monster's back and pointed her crossbow at the head.

"The dark. Shall fear me."

With one final scream from the monster, the bolt pierced into its head and the shadow went silent before fading into the ground. Vayne stood up straight and then continued forward. As she went deeper, the black magic grew more intense and the monsters became more deformed. Yet they were no challenge for Vayne who easily purged them with silver bolts.

As she finished off the last one with a shot to the head, Vayne stepped into what seems to be the final room. The shadows were everywhere tainted with violet and the black magic seemed to surge as if the room was the source.

Slam!

Vayne rolled forward and did a 180 spin pointing her weapon to the noise. The entrance was now covered with a rock, tendrils seeping through the cracks and edges.

"Hahaha~ I knew you would show up eventually little demacian girl~" echoed a female voice.

Vayne gritted her teeth as she instantly recognizes the voice.

"You! Show yourself!" she snarled looking around crossbow ready to fire. Vayne tried to calm down but her blood boiled as all she got in response was mocking laughter.

"Awww~ A daughter trying to avenge her parents~ How typical and naive you are. To be fair I did want you to come after me."

The voice let out another giggle as it echoed in the room. A drop of sweat rolled down Vayne's forehead as she continued to look around paranoia creeping up on her.

"But I have to admit~ It was fun watching you with fear in your eyes and tears rolling down as you cried over poor daddy and mommy ~ They were so much fun to play with by the way~ Your mother is a screamer~"

Vayne let out a frustrated growl and fire a bolt where she thought the voice came from. The projectile embedded into the rock wall and followed by that was the same mocking laughter.

"So eager to fight~ That's great. I love it when my prey has some fight in them. It's so boring when they just bleed out. I want to hear their screams~"

Vayne slowly turned around as the cave slowly illuminated with a dark hue of purple. A familiar figure emerged from the wall as Vayne pointed her crossbow forward. Deactivating the goggles, the Night Hunter stared at her parents killer.

Agony's Embrace.

The shadow was the same beautiful demon with shadowy tendrils of black with purple tips and skin of blue and purple. The claws of glowing pink and black shadows acting like clothes barely covering anything.

It was her. No doubt about it.

The demon flashed a seductive grin and walked forward clawed hands on her hips.

"My my haven't you grown~" she teased as Vayne frowned. Her brain was screaming at her to shoot but her body just didn't budge. The huntress stayed silent simply staring back into the killer's eyes.

Tilting her head, the shadow frowned a bit expecting a response but covered up the surprise with another smile.

"It's rude to not respond~ Didn't your parents teach you manners? Oh wait... Maybe not enough time~"

A bolt shot through the air as the demon easily moved her head letting it fly past.

"Close honey~ Not close enough. Since you've come all this way to fight me, I'll tell you my name~"

The shadow let out a purr and slowly disappeared from view fading into the shadows.

"The name is Evelynn~ I'm going to make you scream my name before I kill you~ Ahahaha~"

Vayne's goggles flashed red and she tumbles to the right as one of the tendrils lashed out intending to stab her. As she finish the tumble, Vayne fired a few bolts at it but the shadow disappeared before it could hit. Mocking laughter followed and once again another shadow lashed out forcing Vayne to tumble in the other direction. This chase and counter game went on with the shadows lashing out at silver bolts shooting through the air. The autoloader clicked as Vayne raised her arm. Her chest rose up and down slowly as she controlled herself. It was all just a game. Evelynn was playing with her food and Vayne knew it. Has her training and monster hunting not enough to beat this murderer?

No. She came too far to die like this.

Vayne this time went on the offensive and as the tendrils appeared again, she sidestepped letting it fly past her and fired the bolt. The huntress smirked hearing the hiss of pain as the bolt hit true the shadow disappearing.

"Ohhh..~ Is that what it feels like? To feel pain? That's an achievement little girl~ You are the first to ever harm me and you will be the last!" Evelynn hissed out and suddenly phased thought the wall behind Vayne, leaping forward with her claws drawn.

Calculated.

Evelynn screamed in pain as heavy silver bolt pinned her to the stone wall. Vayne had pulled out her secret weapon. The heavy crossbow that she kept hidden this whole time. Normally she kept it in view but for this specific time, Vayne wanted the element of surprise.

Vayne kept pulling the trigger as bolts of silver, these ones being larger and heavier than the ones on her arm, kept finding their marks. Evelynn let out more screams as each bolt hit true with each third one hitting being an even more damaging one.

Finally, Evelynn let out a screech and in a blink of an eye, all of her tendrils lashed out and her beautiful body turned into a darker more sinister looking one made of pure black magic and darkness. Vayne was sent flying back and let out a grunt of pain when she hit the opposite wall. Evelynn had disappeared back into the shadows.

Letting out a frustrated hiss, Vayne checked her heavy crossbow for any damage. She may of revealed her trump card but she had one last trick up her sleeve.

Meanwhile, Evelynn let her body recover with purple essence patching up the wounds and burns the bolts caused.

"This girl is a feisty one….I'm starting to actually get annoyed…" She said to herself as she watched in the shadows as Vayne walked around the room with the crossbow raised.

"Alright. Let's finish this before my cravings come back~ Those men just didn't satisfy me enough…"

With most of the wounds healed, the shadow phased out and then waited for the perfect time as another shadow started to grow on the other side.

Vayne eyes darted around and then ear piercing scream filled the room making her close her eyes in pain. Sensing the source, Vayne looked right and saw a small figure coming out. She quickly took aim and the her finger squeezed the trigger.

Snap!

The crossbow snapped in two as the tendrils behind Vayne snagged it out of her hands and slammed it down on the ground with the advanced pieces, bolts, and wood scattering on the ground broken. In a state of shock, Vayne didn't see another tendril to her right and turned just in time to get slashed.

"Argh!" she screamed in pain as a red mark formed across her stomach. It would of been lethal but her uniform's enchanted cloth stopped most of the damage.

Vayne did her best to ignore the pain as she fired off the crossbow on her arm smiling when she heard Evelynn's familiar screams of pain. With quick reflexes, Vayne tumbled to the right avoiding another slash and fired off more shots with the scream of pain from the demon further encouraging Vayne. Evelynn wouldn't admit it but she was afraid. Although she only sent out tendrils, they were part of her body and the bolts damaged her heavily. For the first time ever, she saw purple blood drip from her mouth.

"Oh my….She's actually killing me…"

Evelynn knew she had to finish the fight and fast. Thankfully her tendrils got rid of the heavy crossbow but the smaller one still posed a giant threat.

Her mind raced as she let her body heal for a bit. Evelynn was losing power. The demon needed human essence to heal herself and it was running out fast.

Coming up with a plan, Evelynn smiled and stepped out of the shadows watching her opponent.

Vayne knew she was close. Those bolts did serious damage and sooner or later, the demon will run out of energy and die..

A soft whistling sound was the only warning as Vayne saw a spike made of pinks and purple shadows heading toward her. She tumbled left and then jumped over a volley of spikes. She caught a glimpse of Evelynn to the left and flipped backward avoiding a claw swipe before aiming at the head.

This was it.

Shrk! "Gahrghh!"

Vayne let out a yell of pain as claws scratched along her back. Who she thought was Evelynn disappeared into the shadows as the real one was behind her. Again the cloth blocked most of it but it still ripped through as blood started to form at the big claw marks.

Vayne landed on her feet and started to pant. She shakily aimed her crossbow and fired. Evelynn was too quick as she blinked forward backhanded Vayne who was once again sent flying back, this time cracks forming against wall when she slammed into it.

The injured Vayne gritted her teeth and mustered the strength to stand up. One of the lenses on her goggles was cracked revealing her eye and the wounds were starting to take a toll. The one last trick needed to come out now.

Evelynn smiled knowing she scored a big blow and she was intent on pushing it. Eve blinked out of view again and smiled seeing Vayne looking downwards panting. She appeared behind Vayne and brought her claws down to finish it.

Claws met the ground as Vayne disappeared.

"W-what!?" Evelynn said in confusion as she looked around, desperately looking for a sign of her target.

A bolt entered her side as she let out a screech of pain and turned just in time to see Vayne disappear again. A bolt flew towards her back but Evelynn would not be tricked twice as her claws sliced it midair.

With a hit and run strategy, Vayne used her special camouflage that was modified in the special armour shoulder plates.

Evelynn started to panic as she was forced on the defensive trying to avoid the bolts. Every stray projectile that hit her was agonizing and not in a pleasurable way. It was all slipping through her grasp. It was her last move and she knew it. After deflecting another bolt, Evelynn started to channel her energy and focused. This was going to hurt and potentially lethal but it was the only option she got. Bleeding out and the bolts cutting off her supply of dark magic, Evelynn waited. She looked to the left and then suddenly twisted her body around to the right. Just as she did, Vayne appeared out of her invisibility and aimed her crossbow. Evelynn, recognizing this as her only chance, let loose of the energy. The bolt sailed towards her and Evelynn fell on her back writhing in pain as the projectile embedded into her chest. Vayne felt something hit her that felt like a small tap, but she ignored it as she walked towards the downed Evelynn. Stepping on the bolt embedded into the demon, Vayne chuckled hearing the whimpers of pain.

"What goes around comes around demon scum...Your days of slaughter are over and my parents will now be able to rest in peace."

Vayne watched in frustration and confusion as Evelynn started to laugh. She rose her arm and aimed to finish the job.

A smirk grew on the demon's face.

Vayne's eyes started to flutter as her vision began to swim slightly, her body swaying side to side.

The Allure Curse finally kicked in.

Vayne tried to fire her crossbow but found herself unable to and instead looked at Evelynn. Feelings of desire and lust started to take over, overriding her logical thinking.

"That's it love~ Let your guard down. Let Evelynn take over~." Evelynn whispered as she slowly stood up letting her body heal. Vayne helplessly tried to resist her urges as impure thoughts flooded her brain. A giggle sounded as the demon watched her prey struggle against the curse trying to fight it. Allure was something Evelynn used a lot, but its use in combat was risky and was hard to focus and channel properly. The gamble paid off and she finally had Vayne exactly where she wanted.

"What's wrong? Can't ignore your desires?~ Don't bother trying to fight it~ Nobody can fight it. Not even you~"

Vayne's arm rose again and pointed her weapon at the demon trying to fire something, anything. Like a mother confiscating a toy from a child, Evelynn reached over and simply cut off the binding parts and pulled off the crossbow inspecting it.

"Ohh~ A fancy toy~ Loaded with silver bolts...My my rich girl~ Magical augment so it doesn't run out of bolts? Must of cost you a lot~"

Vayne helplessly watched as her crossbow was tossed to the side along with the armoured glove. Evelynn let out a purr as she walked behind her helpless opponent and placed her claws on huntress' throat.

Evelynn stopped. The girl out up a big fight and almost killed her so why was she stopping.

The demon let out a soft moan as her cravings started to emerge. She needed essence and pleasure. Her eyes looked over Vayne. The perfect breasts size complimented by the skin tight uniform. Her claws went from the throat to running down the sides of her prey who let out a small gasp of pleasure. Killing this woman would be a waste. Why not have someone to herself. Killing her would bring satisfaction but a sly smile grew as she thought of the possibilities and benefits of keeping Vayne alive. Besides. What better way to beat your opponent than by breaking them~.

She moved her claws from Vayne's neck and then ran them down the huntress' curves again. Vayne let out a stifled moan and tried to resist. Her hands tried to pull Evelynn's off but the demon easily pushed them aside using her claws to cut through the uniform.

"My my~ What do we have here~" Evelynn cooed.

Vayne's uniform was cut away at the top side revealing her perfectly shaped breasts and tattoo on the center in a form of a dragon.

"You know~ I'm impressed by your body~ I never really got your name anyways…~ Mind telling me?"

Evelynn cupped them and let her claws fade away. Squeezing gently Vayne let out another moan of pleasure her eyes shut tight and a blush visible from shame and embarrassment.

"V-v-vayne" she choked out. Vayne tried to resist to listening to Evelynn but her body didn't seem to agree. Another moan escaped her mouth as Evelynn chuckled massaging squeezing her breasts once again.

"Mmhm~ Good girl~ Now Vayne….Why don't you tell me what you desire~"

Evelynn smiled as Vayne tried to resist more with her body quivering and eyes shut tight.

The demon giggles and formed a claw letting it lightly graze around the dragon tattoo. Hearing Vayne's moans and small whimper of protest only made Evelynn continue as her other hand groped and squeezed the helpless woman.

"Tell me~ What's the reason you got this?~" Evelynn asked as she brought her mouth closer to Vayne's ear, hot breath making the huntress shiver.

This time Vayne used all of her willpower to keep her mouth shut. Evelynn watched in hidden amazement as Vayne refused to talk, resisting the curse.

"You are so interesting Vayne~ The first mortal to ever resist the Allure..but that won't be long~ I think you need some discipline~" She whispered voice laced with lust and even a small hint of excitement.

Vayne kept her lips shut as Evelynn started to cut through the uniform and strip off the armour plates. Admiring her handiwork, the demon giggled seeing Vayne trying to cover herself. The uniform was snipped away with the remaining parts of it covering Vayne's legs and arms. Goggles that covered the eyes were taken off showing beautiful ruby eyes. The rest was cut away exposing the rest of her body.

"Your body is so sexy~ The best part is that it's all mine now~" Evelynn teased watching Vayne shift uncomfortably trying to cover her now exposed pussy.

The demon's hands caressed her prey's sides as claws lightly scratched the skin just barely enough to draw blood. Vayne grimaced as blood dripped down but she looked up trying to ignore the pain and pleasure.

Evelynn had enough teasing. Her cravings grew even stronger as the pitiful moans from Vayne only made it stronger.

The blood stopped coming from the scratches as Vayne felt hands push her down on her back. She let out a hiss of pain as the scratch on her back rubbed against the ground. Evelynn let out a chuckle and used her hands to force open Vayne's legs exposing her pussy.

The Night Hunter let out a moan as juices started to leak. The Allure Curse was starting to get the better of her and a blush began to form.

"S-stop...P-Please...A-anything but t-this…" Vayne begged as her body slowly began to grind on Evelynn seemingly on its own. Vayne couldn't help but let out another moan, feeling those claws slowly slide down her legs and her inner thighs. She couldn't help but arch her back as Eve brought her fingers ever so close to her pussy only to pull away, constantly making the hunter crave more and more of that addicting touch as more and more of Vayne's love nectar dripped and began to pool underneath her.

"My oh my what a naughty girl making such a mess~" the demon purred bringing her claws ever so close to her outer lips feeling the slick wetness on her fingers only to bring it to her mouth and lap it up ever so slowly and tantalizingly in front of Vayne, making her bite her lips while failing to suppress a groan of need and want at the lovely sight. Evelynn could see the curse was almost fully taking over Vayne's body as she could see faint hearts beginning to form in the hunter's eyes, all Eve had to do was give a small nudge.

"Don't worry honey soon you will be begging for me~" she whispered leaning over and locked lips with Vayne who widened her eyes surprised. Evelynn's tongue hungrily tasted inside Vayne's mouth, making sure to savor it. The two tongue touched with Eve easily taking control pinning the now submissive hunter's tongue.

Vayne couldn't hold it back anymore. Her sense of right and wrong shattered as feelings of lust and need took over. Hearts formed in Vayne's eyes as she leaned forward and the two shared a passionate yet aggressive kiss. Evelynn and Vayne pulled away from each other with a string of salvia connecting them. Both still had their tongue sticking out and panting to catch their breath with Evelynn, giving the now broken Vayne a look of lust.

"Mnghhh~ Such a good kisser~ Tell me now Vayne. What do you desire?" Evelynn asked licking her lips slowly and erotically.

"Y-you Evelynn…I want you...I crave you...I need you." Vayne whispered out, her pupils being replaced by hearts as the curse finally took over. "Your eyes look so beautiful with those hearts, the red in your eyes brings it out more."

Eve put a hand to her mouth stifling a chuckle as she continued to talk.

"Do you really deserve it? You caused me so much pain~ Almost killed me and you tried to resist the curse. Tell me why a naughty girl like you deserves me." Eve's hand gently clawing down her stomach and past her hips before stopping and resting just above her mound, rubbing slowly and teasing circles closer and closer to her clit.

Vayne looked into Evelynn's eyes with a pleading stare, the red blush growing more intense.

"I-I don't deserve it...I hurt you and did all of these naughty things...M-maybe you should punish me so I don't do it again...~".

Eve smiled as Vayne's voice change from nervousness to seductive.

"Maybe I should punish you~". The demon let out a purr before retracting her claws. "After all you are such a naughty girl~". She slowly pressed a finger inside as Vayne let out a moan of pleasure. One finger turned into three as Eve slowly moved them around in the virgin pussy. It was nice and tight exactly how she like them.

"This your first time huh? You're all pent up and sexuall repressed. All that training made you ignore those urges~" Evelynn teased as Vayne nodded in response. Her eyes rolled back as she was lost in the pleasure. Eve slowly pulled her fingers out with sweet juices covering them. Giggling, she brought them towards Vayne mouth who eagerly opened up sucking on the fingers.

"My goodness~ You dirty girl tasting your own juices~"

Evelynn giggled and took her fingers out. She grabbed Vayne's legs with her hands and then flashed a mischievous smile.

"But I want taste too~" she whispered.

Vayne looked confused for a bit before instantly screaming in pleasure. Eve's tongue started to lick around the folds before sliding inside. Juices leaked as Vayne watched the demon eat her out. With a small nibble that made Vayne squeak in pleasure, Evelynn stuck her tongue inside while moving it around licking up all the sweet juices that leaked out. This sent Vayne over the edge as her hands grabbed her own breasts squeezing them.

"Oh fuck Evelynn! Ah!~ " she cried out as her toes curled in, body quivering in excitement. The demon's grip on her legs grew tighter as she let her tongue go deeper, hungrily licking and nibbling Vayne's pussy.

"M-mnghh!~ E-eve! I feel something coming don't stop!~" Vayne cried out, on edge from the pleasure. Evelynn happily obliged continuing her tongue fucking. The huntress let out a scream of pleasure as her legs over powered the surprised Eve. They crossed around her head and pulled the demon in close before juices squirted out from Vayne's pussy followed by a satisfied moan from Evelynn. Panting loudly, Vayne uncrossed her legs while resting her head on the ground trying to catch her breathe.

Evelynn felt so aroused. The way that Vayne pulled her in close and the sweet juices that landed in her mouth and face. She pulled her face away and licked around her mouth savoring the taste. An idea came to mind which Eve had never done with anyone but, she felt Vayne was a special case. It wasn't a want anymore, she needed Vayne to be hers forever.

"Mmmm~ Such a naughty slut aren't you? Pulling my head like that is a no no sweetheart~ I'm the one who is supposed to be in control. You also seemed to enjoy your punishment so I guess I'll have to come up with something... worse~" Evelynn finished with smile flashing her teeth. Vayne gulped loudly as a feeling of dread started to grow.

"S-sorry E-evelynn...I won't do it aga-Ah!"

Vayne recoiled holding her face from the slap.

"Tsk Tsk~ You don't get to say my name~ Call me mistress because I'm doing to enact some punishments for you."

Evelynn smiled in satisfaction seeing Vayne shiver in fear.

Channeling magic, Eve smiled seeing shadows glow purple. Smoke covered her body as Vayne shielded her eyes with her arm coughing loudly. As it faded away, Vayne turned back and stared in shock. Evelynn looked the same but the shadows covering her body acting like clothes were gone. The biggest change however was big sack between her legs and fully erect eight inch-

"-Dick? You have a dick now Ev- mistress?" Vayne asked in surprise eyeing it with hunger.

Evelynn chuckled and wiggled her body side to side her cock swaying. Vayne's eyes followed it like a dog staring at a bone.

"Consider yourself lucky Vayne~ I've never done this with anyone but just for you...I want you to be mine forever~" she moaned out, her cock already leaking pre-cum while her hands squeezed her own breasts. The demon let out another groan and beckoned Vayne over using her finger. Without question, the huntress walked over and then got on her knees.

Evelynn rubbed her cock against Vayne's cheek smearing the pre cum on her face. She let out a soft purr seeing Vayne moan and then tilt her head back trying to get it in her mouth.

"Open up slut~ I hope you're gag reflex doesn't get in the way because I'm showing no mercy~"

Vayne slowly opened her mouth to reply but widened her eyes as Evelynn grabbed her head and thrust her hips, forcing her cock to fill up the hunters mouth.

"Ohhh fuck~ This is what having a dick feels like?~ Feels so nice~"

Eve started to move Vayne's head back and forth at a slow pace making sure not to go too fast. The sucking noise with the muffled moans only made Evelynn more excited. Her thrusts increased in pace as her sack slapped against Vayne's chin as her thick member went deeper down her esophagus. Vayne's eyes started to roll back as Evelynn grabbed her hair tightly and began forcing Vayne to deepthroat and choke on her massive cock.

Vayne's muffled moans grew louder as Evelynn started to fuck her harder. Juices from her cunt began to spill out with Vayne's body quivering from pleasure. Vayne grabbed on to the demon's ass to hold herself steady while Evelynn continued to face fuck her with hard, fast thrusts.

"Mnghh~ Such a tight throat~ Taking my cock like a good girl~"

The only response she got was another muffled moan of pleasure. Tears formed from Vayne's eyes as she started to run out of air from deep throating. Eve realizing this, slowly pulled Vayne off of her cock. Vayne started to cough loudly and took a deep breathe when it slipped out of her throat. Evelynn groaned loudly, her cock covered in saliva and dripping pre from not being able to cum. Evelynn reached down and cupped the kneeling girl's chin, tilting it up.

The cave's lighting changed into more of a pink shade helping further set the mood. Evelynn and Vayne both stared at each each others eyes, their lust only growing. The demon let out a moan of pleasure and pulled Vayne's head towards her own, mashing their lips together.. The two shared another sex driven French kiss with their tongue dancing with each other. Vayne felt Eve's tongue wrap around hers as she happily let her take control. Evelynn pressed harder and Vayne didn't even flinch when pushed onto her back. Vayne tilted her head as it deepened the kiss. The two finally pulled away, panting from the pleasure and the long breathtaking make out.

"Fuck~ You kinky girl~ I bet you want my cock right in that tight cunt of yours~" Evelynn teased as Vayne nodded smiling back.

"Yes mistress~ I would love that~" Vayne replied as Eve giggled, giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Then get ready~ Im gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk anymore~ I'm gonna make you scream my name~ "

Vayne bite her lip stifling a moan when the tip of the cock prodded the entrance of her pussy. With one motion, Evelynn thrusted inside as both of them let out screams of pleasure. Vayne's pussy clenched around the cock making Eve groan. The demon started to move even deeper making Vayne bite her ken lip, feeling her pussy get stuffed with cock. Finally Eve reached her limit, her whole length inside.

"Oh fuck~ It's all inside me. I feel so full~"

Vayne out moaned loudly as Eve pushed a bit more. Evelynn let out a soft groan herself and pressed her body against Vayne. An idea formed as Eve chuckled, leaving Vayne to wait in anticipation. She didn't have to wait long as Evelynn moved her head towards one of her breasts and started to lightly suck on it. Eve moved her tongue around and giving the sensitive nipple a small nibble making Vayne jolt in pleasure.

"M-mistress~ It feels so goood!~ Ah!~" she moaned out loud as Eve continued to suck on her breast. The demon then, while sucking, continued thrusting as she pumped her hips back and forth. Vayne could hardly contain herself as the pleasure from being fucked and having her breast sucked. Evelynn only went harder as she grabbed Vayne's breasts and began to alternate on licking each one. With her nipples being teased and her pussy getting destroyed by Eve's cock, Vayne's body shivered as an orgasm rocked her body. Watching her experience this only made Evelynn increase her thrusts with an audible sounds of slapping every time their bodies collided. Finally, Eve took her mouth away from Vayne's breasts. The nipples were erect, now being light shade of red from the nibbling and sucking. Evelynn started to pant loudly as her thrusts slowed down a bit but became nice deep ones instead. She felt on edge and knew an orgasm was coming.

"Oh you fucking dirty slut~ Beg for me to cum inside you. I wanna hear you scream my name~ This is the only time you can say it~" Evelynn whispered as her arms wrapped around the hunter's body. Their breasts pressed against each others as their noses touched.

"Evelynn... Please cum inside and mark me as yours~ I want to be with you forever." Vayne responded softly.

"Louder Vayne~ Tell me how much you want it~ " Eve teased as she moved her head slightly, nibbling along Vayne's neck.

"O-oh fuck!~ Please E-evelynn! Cum inside me! I need you to fill me up with your seed!" Vayne practically yelled out. She stammered everytime Eve bit leaving hickies behind.

"Louder!~ Scream my name! Tell me how much you love me!~ "

Evelynn pulled Vayne tightly as her claws slightly dug into the huntress. Vayne let out a groan of pain but ignored it as Evelynne's thrusts grew in speed.

"I want you Evelynn!~ I need you!~ I'm nothing without you!~ Cum inside me so I may serve you forever!~"

Evelynn thrusted one last time before screaming out loudly in pleasure. Vayne gasped and moaned in pleasure, as warm sticky cum started to fill her up. Her stomach slightly bulged from the load as her eyes rolled back. Eve finally stop cumming as she slowly pulled out. As her cock came out, cum instantly squirted out from Vayne's now gaping pussy, pooling under her. Evelynn rubbed her cock a few more times as two more ropes of cum landed on Vayne's breasts on face who in response use her fingers to collect them and lick them up.

"O-oh fuck…~ That was the best fucking I have ever had in my whole life~ First time i've ever had a cock and my god was it worth it~ I'm going to enjoy playing with you my pet."

Vayne smiled but felt like passing out. Her head felt dizzy and when she tried to talk, her body seemed to shutdown as her vision turned black.

"Oh my~ Keep forgetting mortals have something called stamina~ Guess I can use this to heal myself fully...Gonna take some time because I don't have much essence and that sex was exhausting~" Evelynn said to herself while her cock started to glow purple before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke revealing her dripping cunt.

Eve let the shadows cover her and closed her eyes letting her body repair. She started to hum a song as the light from the cave started to dim.

Vayne felt like she was going to throw up. Her eyes slowly opened and then cringed feeling a sharp pain at her back. She found that her body was laying on the floor and when a cold breeze touched her skin, she realized she was fully naked.

Vayne instinctively tried to cover herself but found nothing to do it with. She tried to stand but couldn't even bend her arms or legs. Pain shot through her body and she bit her lip to stifle a scream, drawing blood from how hard she tried.

Her eyes darted around. Vayne's memory was fuzzy. All she remembered was getting in the cave, killing a few shadow monsters, meeting Evelynn...Meeting Evelynn!

Vayne immediately looked for her parents killer. She did something. Her body was sore and it hurt to move. Was she poisoned? Brink of death? Maimed? A soft humming filled the cave as goosebumps formed on Vayne's skin.

It was her.

Vayne spotted Evelynn with her back turned. The tendrils were extended and stabbed into the walls. It seemed to absorb the black magic as Eve's body glowed a dark purple.

Adrenaline surged through Vayne. Memories started to glow back to her. The groping, the kiss, the hot sex.

She shook her head. What where these thoughts coming to her. With newfound strength, she willed herself to stand up. Her body screamed to the to stop. Her legs quivered and muscles ached but Vayne finally stood up. She bit her lip again as she felt warm liquids drip from her pussy. Her nipples were sensitive when a cold breeze touched against them.

The taste of iron filled her tongue as blood dripped from the lip. Her hands presses against the wall using it as support as she looked up at Evelynn. The demon was still repairing herself so Vayne looked around for something to use as a weapon.

A silver bolt.

It was stuck to the wall from the fight earlier when she missed. Looking back at Evelynn one last time, Vayne gripped it with both hands and slowly pulled the bolt out from the wall.

Vayne could feel blood rushing through her as her heart beat accelerated. She could barely hear herself breath as she slowly crept towards Evelynn. Her feet slowly stepped, avoiding any rocks, and finally she came to a distance where Vayne could reach out and touch Eve's body. She clutched the bolt with both her hands and rose it above her head.

Shrjkk!

Evelynn let out an ear piercing scream. It sounded distorted like a combination of a whisper and yell.

Vayne fall on her knees exhausted. The silver bolt was embedded into the back of the demon's head. Eve tried to reach for it and finally did so, the bolt hitting the ground with a loudly clang.

Purple blood started to spill from the wound. Eve turned around and stared at Vayne with eyes full of rage. She stepped forward but stopped suddenly. Eve's put a claw to her lip and saw the same purple blood. She coughed loudly and the same blood splattered onto the ground.

Evelynn's legs shook and then gave out. Vayne watched Eve fall backwards her body hitting with a thud. Still on her knees, the Night Hunter shuffled over and stared at the fallen demon. She started into Evelynn's eyes which were still open, blood flowed from her mouth as it pooled under her.

"You….You…. Actually...Ahaahah!~"

Evelynne's laughter echoed through the cave. It shook Vayne to the core. It wasn't one of happiness or lust. No, it was one of pure insanity.

"You were able to break from my curse~ Maybe I underestimated you or perhaps you are different from the rest...It doesn't matter! You think you can escape from me?! I can't die Vayne. I'll be back and you'll be mine! Watch your back little girl. You'll be back to screaming my name~..."

Evelynn made a lustful smile and let out a giggle. Vayne watched Eve slowly close her eyes, a smile still on her face. The shadows seemed to swallow the demon whole and fade into the ground. The blood slowly disappeared as Vayne fell onto her back.

"I….I did it...Mother….Father….I finally avenged you two."

She passed out in a dreamless sleep as a small smile formed. Vayne was finally free.

Months have passed ever since Vayne killed Evelynn. News spread around fast as she received letters and gifts from widows and families alike, thanking her for taking down the killer.

For the first time, ever since her parents death, Vayne finally felt happy. She was able to smile and feel joy. Vayne was able to return back to her home back in Demacia, where she could look at her family picture without feeling guilt.

She didn't give up on being the Night Hunter. Her new job was to eliminate monsters and demons that still lurked around. Although her original uniform got torn up, she managed to create a new one. It was navy blue zipped jack that resembled a cloak. Like the ones you see on Vampires with the high propped up collar and the back end opened up. Under that was a purple striped top made up of a stronger fabric. For some reason, Vayne left a hole in it exposing a bit of her cleavage. Her lower half was the same skin tight cloth that held the same protective properties. Armour plates were on her legs and finally, the familiar crossbow was on her arm.

Vayne pushed up her glasses. A hextech invention she bought to replace the broken goggles. She was happy but just had a feeling just constantly eating at her. Like she was missing something. The normally collected Vayne was bewildered at this feeling harboring inside her mind and her soul. Never before had she had such a burning feeling in her mind, such a desire to figure out the cause.

Vayne wrapped her arms under her breast, hugging herself tightly as tried to pinpoint what was plaguing her mind. Unbeknownst to her a black heart made of two familiar tendrils began to form on the back of her neck. Her body began to heat up as she wracked her brain for answers. The fire began to spread down her body, Vayne squeezed her legs together and her breaths began to feel abit labored.

She bit her lip as her panties started getting wet and a blush started to form. 'W-what's happening to me' Vayne thought as she leaned against her desk, her legs shaking and her thoughts being clouded. One of her hands slowly started to travel upward to her breast and began fondling herself as her other hand went down her body and slowly rubbed her wet snatch through her clothes. She started panting as her movements began to increase in speed and quietly began to moan.

'F-fuck this feels so good. I-I haven't felt t-this good since…' Vayne's eyes widened as her memories came back to that night, where Evelynn did so many wonderful things to her. 'W-what am I saying?!' She thought, bending over the top of her desk rubbing her soaked pussy faster and faster. "E-eve" she moaned out softly as her hips began to thrust into her fingers. Vayne's eyes clouded with lust as she moaned louder feeling the pleasure begin to rise when suddenly, Vayne felt something turn her over on her back and a weight on her chest. Cloudy eyes looked up and widened to see Evelynn straddling her with massive cock twitching in excitement and need.

"Evelynn?!" Vayne yelped in surprise before her lips were claimed by the demon in a deep and passionate kiss. Evelynn's tongue prodding against the hunters mouth wanting to claim her once more. Vayne opened her mouth slightly allowing her tongue to be dominated completely as she felt both arms restrained by the tendrils above her head. Eve began to nibble on and pull on Vayne's lips causing her eyes to roll back slightly and arch her back while moaning into Eve's mouth.

A thick string of saliva connected their tongues as Eve allowed Vayne to catch her breath. The demon gently caressed the girls cheek and tilted her head up "Did you miss me baby~ It sure looks like you did you naughty girl~" Eve whispered seductively. Vayne had shivers run down her body hearing such a sultry voice she never knew that she needed and craved it so much until now.

"Y-yes...I missed you...Mistress...How are you still alive?" Vayne asked as Evelynn simply giggled in response.

"I always keep my promises Vayne~ Ever since we fucked, I marked you with a very special tattoo. A fail safe I designed to let me track you down. You see, demons can't be killed so easily."

Evelynn pulled the crossbow off of Vayne and took out a bolt.

"They sure do hurt. In the end, the silver properties and anti black magic did finish me, but it out me in a stasis. The priests and churches were right about their rituals to kill a demon because that's how you properly eliminate one."

The weapon fell onto the floor and Eve pressed her body against Vayne, their breasts pushing against each other.

"Love the outfit~ The purple and the clothing design~ Looks like I left an influence on you~"

Vayne could only blush and whisper thanks before Eve gripped her by the chin forcing her to look directly into the demon's eyes.

"You're mine now~ No more running from your mistress anymore~ But you know I have to punished you~ I've pent up for so long after you killed me~"

Evelynn smiled and kissed the tip of Vayne's nose gently.

"Don't you agree that you have to be punished pet?~"

Vayne gulped loudly as sweat started to form. She knew whatever Eve planned was going to hurt, but she deserved it.

"Y-yes mistress….Do your worst to punish me." Vayne answered, the feeling of dread and even a bit of excitement growing bigger when Evelynn's devious smiled formed.

Evelynn leaned in and began kissing and biting the hunter's neck leaving multiple bruises and bitemarks. Vayne bit her lips and moaned at the sensation of her mistress, her touch and taste intoxicating the hunter's mind. Shivers went down her spine as the demons warm breath gently hit her skin and her wet tongue trailing all the way down her neck until she reached the collar of Vayne's suit.

"You're a bit too clothed for my liking honey~" Eve said, slowly rubbing a finger around the keyhole opening to Vayne's cleavage. "Let me take care of you." One of her claws formed and placed her finger in the keyhole and slowly cut her way up. Vayne was unafraid this time, moaning as she felt the claw gently trace up the valley between her breast and the fabric becoming looser.

Evelynn's grin grew wider when she sliced down slightly which caused Vayne's perky C-cups to fall out. "Ohh these look even better than before~"

The demon let her claw disappear as she started to grope Vayne's breasts, massaging each one in her hands. She squeezed gently and let out a purr hearing the hunter moan softly, a rose red blush forming. Vayne's moans only increased in volume as Evelynn lightly touched the tip of her tongue on the sensitive erect nipple.

"O-oh~ Mistress please keep going~" Vayne softly moaned out.

Eve continued her teasing licks before moving onto the other nipple. After this, Evelynn finally moved her head away, seductively licking her lips in hunger. In a swift motion, the demon's claws swiped downwards. Vayne's uniform slowly fell apart leaving her only in black laced panties.

"My my~ I love your tastes~" Eve teased as she rubbed her hand against it before kissing her lower lips. Vayne let out a soft moan at the feeling of her mistress' lips against her clothed pussy and then bit her lip excited when the panties were slowly cut away. Evelynn sheathed her claws once again and grinned eyeing her prize. The demon began kissing along the hunter's thighs, gently caressing the soft flesh before a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes.

Evelynn started kissing and licking all around Vayne's dripping snatch, coming ever so close to touching her but always staying mere inches away from giving the girl what she wanted. Evelynn could feel the hunter's need and want a mile away and she loved every moment of it.

"What's the matter sweetie?~ Eve got your tongue? ~" Evelynn purred as her fingers gently rubbed around Vayne's clit and spread her lips. The hunter let out a whine at the pleasure and non-pleasure her mistress was giving her. "M-mistress please d-don't tease me" Vayne panted out. "Whatever do you mean? ~" the demon feigned innocence as Vayne's pussy juice began to pool and drip down from the top of her desk. Vayne let out another whimper as Eve rubbed against the folds and slightly slid her finger inside before pulling out.

"It's like I told you before baby~ You're all mine and there's nothing you can do about it~" Eve said as she slowly got off the hunter and stood up. "Now you can choose to either stay there or walk to your bed" she said licking her lips seductively, "Either way you're going to take all of this cum and you are going to love every bit of it~"

Vayne shivered at the commanding tone from the demon "I-I want you to fuck me right now mistress." she gasped out feeling the warmth coming from Evelynn's hard cock pressing against her thighs. Eve smirked at the response "Such a good girl but don't forget" she started before delivering a quick, sharp slap to the brunette's ass causing her to moan and arch her back at the mixed feeling of pleasure and pain "I'm the one in charge and your punishment has only just begun~"

Evelynn grabbed her dick and began rubbing the tip against Vayne's soaking snatch "I bet you missed this inside you~" she giggled as Vayne moved her hips, trying to get any sort of friction to scratch the itch of needing her mistress to fill her up like last time. "P-please just fill me up already, I need you in me~" Vayne's eyes began to form hearts once more.

"I told you that you're in for punishment and I plan on making this as fun for me as possible~" Vayne said putting an emphasis on 'Me'. Vayne's face visibly fell and the succubus had an enormous cheshire grin. "Don't worry baby you'll get your turn.~" Evelynn began to slowly push the tip of her cock into the hunter's dripping and twitching pussy. "P-please fuck me already!~" Vayne all but yelled, feeling her entrance being stretched out by her mistress.

"Mnhnhh Fuck yesss~" Vayne moaned out, biting her lips as her eyes slightly rolled back. Vayne couldn't hold on anymore, punishment be damned she wanted her mistress' cock and she wanted it now. The hunter quickly wrapped her legs around Eve's hips and locked her in and forced the thick member deep inside her waiting cunt. Vayne gasped and quickly became lightheaded at the feeling of Evelynn's huge cock deep in her pussy. "Ohhhh fuuuuuck~" She mewled out, her eyes crossing slightly and the hearts in her eyes glowing even brighter than ever.

Evelynn moaned out at the feeling Vayne's warm walls enveloping her cock, slowly rocking her hips back and forth. "Mnhh you naughty fucking slut ~ Trying to get your fill before your mistress?~" Eve asked rhetorically. She could see her plaything was forgone in her own pleasure to respond. "Fine then but I'm not being gentle anymore~" the demon said before she began increasing the power behind her thrust. One of her slender arms began making its way up the hunter's body, past her bouncing breast before slowly closing around Vayne's neck, causing her to shiver and moan at the feeling of her mistress being in controlling her life and knew the her mistress wouldn't hurt her, not after she gave herself to her.

"Ohh you like me choking you?~ You really are just a dirty fucking cumslut~" Vayne's eyes began crossing and rolling back in pleasure and Evelynn's grip tightened slightly. The hunter's tongue shamelessly hung out as drool dripped from her tongue and mouth began to fall towards the desk. "Ohhh Y-yesh mishtwess I'm your cumslut~" Vayne screamed out, filling the room along with the wet slaps of flesh hitting flesh and Evelynn's balls hitting against the hunter's ass.

Vayne's desk began shaking from the intensity and rapid pace of the demon's thrusts. The hunter wrapped her arms around the demon, pulling her closer so her mistress can go deeper. Eve began kissing and biting along her neck slightly drawing the hunters blood. Evelynn's hips seemed to blur at the rapid thrusting as the tip of her cock began pushing against Vayne's cervix.

"Ahhnn mistress you're so deep you're gonna get me pregnant!~" Vayne squealed at the feeling of Eve's member kissing her cervix. "You'd like that wouldn't you cumslut~" Eve moaned at the thought of impregnating the girl under her. "Only good girls get creampied~" She panted out as she felt her orgasm approaching. "Next time if you're a good girl I'll knock you up~" Both girls moaned out as they both were nearing climax. "But for now you better not waste a single drop~" Wanting to please her mistress, Vayne unwrapped her legs from the demon, groaning as Eve's cock slid out, and slid down the desk on to the floor where she kneeled in front of her mistress, awaiting her prize she so desperately needed with an open mouth and her tongue sticking out.

Evelynn only needed to stroke herself only a few times before bucking her hips into her hand, releasing a loud moan as a large amount of thick, sticky ropes of cum landed all over the hunter. Vayne squealed in delight as cum landed all on her face, some getting on her hair and glasses while some landing in her mouth. The rest landed on her chin and slid down between her breast.

Both women were gasping for air, coming down from their highs. Vayne's mind was all but gone all that remained were the thoughts of her mistress and all the ways she can get ravished by her. The hunter licked her lips to catch the dripping trails of her mistress' seed as well as scooping the cum off of her breast and making sure her mistress was watching her lick and suck the cum off her fingers.

Evelynn couldn't help but smile at the sight of Vayne eagerly eating her seed. She reached down and cupped the brunette's chin and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss filled with hunger. Eve's tongue easily overpowered and explored the hunter's mouth making Vayne easily melt into the kiss and moan into Eve's mouth.

The demon released the hunters lips leaving a mix of saliva and cum trail connecting their tongues. "Mnhh you naughty girl having me taste my own cum~ I need to punish you more~" Evelynn said, her cock hardening already. Vayne was just excited to have her mistress pleasure her more. "Yes mistress punish me for being a naughty slut!~" Vayne giggled giving the demon a lustful gaze before standing up and bending over her desk while grabbing the ends of her desk and shaking her ass in a teasing manner.

"Oh I'm going do do more than that sweetie~" Eve said, giving the hunter a hard smack on her ass and leaving a red mark.

"Ohh yess mistress~" Vayne moaned out as she received another hard smack to her other ass cheek.

"Now you're going to say 'thank you mistress' after every smack understand?~" Evelynn said as she made her two tendrils appear. Vayne shook at the appearance of the tendrils knowing that things were only going to get more interesting from here.

As quickly as they appeared, one tendril already lashed out, delivering a quick slap against Vayne's firm ass. "Thank ~Ahhn~ you mistress~" The hunter moaned as she received one lashing after the other until both of her cheeks were burning red and full of marks. Tears stung in Vayne's eyes as she could feel the heat coming off of her ass. She knew that sitting was going to be a problem for a while and explaining it to anyone was not going to be fun.

"Don't worry I'm not done with this ass yet~" Evelynn whispered seductively into her ear as she felt the demon's hand slowly rub her ass. "Now spread that juicy fucking ass~" Eve commanded. Vayne happily agreed, spreading her cheeks to reveal her dripping wet snatch that was twitching from its most recent encounter with the demon. Evelynn's eyes focused on Vayne's backdoor.

"Think of all the places this can go~" Evelynn said with a smile as she rubbed the tip of her cock against Vayne's asshole. The hunter couldn't help but shiver in excitement, having never had anything inside that hole ever. "A-ahhh please mistress~" she begged spreading as much as she could in all her dripping, messy glory and twitching hole ready to be penetrated. She could feel that same feeling again when they fought in the cave, the heat building in her waiting for her be filled by Eve, waiting to be claimed by her mistress

"Naughty naughty. That gets you a lashing and me deep inside you" Eve purred as her lashers begin to rub against the inside of the hunters thighs, gently caressing around Vayne's dripping snatch, and smacking both cheeks at the same time. The burning flash of pain from the lash caused the hunter to scream out in pleasure as she ground her twitching hole against the tip of Eve's cock already wet from earlier.

"Ohh so eager to be filled are we sweetie ~" She giggled as she slowly and tortuously pushed the tip inside of Vayne before sheathing herself in one thrust. The hunters eyes rolled back at feeling of the hot pain and pleasure of being filled by such a huge member. Hearts now replaced her pupils as Evelynn begins to thrust furiously into her backdoor.

" M- More M-Mishtwiss~" Vayne mewled out as her mind was completely lost in pleasure as each thrust drives her closer to orgasm. Evelynn couldn't help but adore the shameless face her new 'pet' was making and only made her want to keep that face on her for as long as she could.

"That's it cumslut, beg for your mistress~ Tell me how much you love being my pet~" Eve panted feeling the hunter's ass squeeze and grip her cock. She tightened her grip on to Vayne's waist and thrusting faster and faster into the marksman. "Y-yesh Mishtwiss I luuv being your pet~ I'm yoursh forever~" The pool of liquids on the floor seemed to get bigger as the squeals of pleasure that filled the room started to become louder as both were getting closer to release once again.

"I'm gonna fill you up so you better take it all~" she moaned as she flipped Vayne on to her back and made her tendrils keep the Hunter's legs spread. The wet slapping of skin became faster and faster.

"Y-yesh I'm Cumming!~" She screamed as Evelynn released her thick load inside her pet. Vayne's body started shaking as her orgasm and Allure set into place. Her iris' were no longer a grey blue but replaced by a deep dark purple with hearts for pupils. The demon giggled as she pulled out of her pet causing her cum to leak on to the desk and on to the floor. She pulled the hunter up with a satisfied smirk at the view of her curse now locked onto Vayne's eyes before giving her a soft yet passionate kiss. She would give her new pet some time to rest for now, she has lots of time for her pet "You're mine now and forever Vayne~"

'I'm sorry Mother...Father...but I'm hers...and I wouldn't have it any other way' was the last thing the hunter thought before her vision slowly began to fade to black with an exhausted smile on her face.


End file.
